


Drummer Boy

by StrokeofStupidity



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Based on a Misterwives Song, Established Relationship, Everyone is friends, Gen, Jewish Character, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Phasma/Rose, based on the P!ATD Death of a Bachelor Tour, dude we're getting the band back together!, i think i literally invented that ship you're welcome, tour bus shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/StrokeofStupidity
Summary: While on tour with the band he manages, Armitage Hux writes a song. He writes it for Kylo, because he loves the guy. He's crazy about this anxious, hardworking, creative, and ridiculous drummer he manages to call his own. Turns out, the band loves his song, they want to play it on the tour. They just have to keep Kylo from noticing...Based on the Misterwives performance during their headliner gig with the P!ATD Death of a Bachelor Tour.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! My entry for the Kylux Mini Big Bang! In all honesty, this was a tough one. I started out with so much energy and creativity that completely disappeared when the brunt of quarantine happened. But I stuck with it, and through the encouragement of my art partner, the mods, and my friends; I pulled through. I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope you enjoy all the other amazing works of art in this collection. 
> 
> Song [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ObiJPH2Tvs)(I suggest you listen to it while reading that scene)

They were passing through Nevada when the urge hit Hux. Everyone was scattered throughout the bus; Rose was probably up by the front talking to the driver or texting about the next venue’s sets. Poe and Jannah were having lunch near the windows while Rey and Finn slept off their hangovers. 

Kylo, being the good older cousin he was, had offered to pay for Rey’s booze the previous night, starting with shot after shot of high proof tequila and ending with Rey’s head in the toilet and several embarrassing pictures sent to her father’s phone. Luke’s only remark to the photos of his daughter chugging beer was that she should know better than to drink on an empty stomach and that when everyone got home he would show them old photos of him partying.

Having lived with the man who often took a younger Luke drinking, Kylo teased that there would also be several arrest records in the scrapbooks too.

But with the bus quiet and no show that night, Hux was finally allowed to sit back and just be. Kylo was sitting in the opposite bench seat, playing a game on his laptop. His long legs were stretched across the seat, sticking out into the aisle where Finn would trip over them later. The bright Nevada sun was streaming through the open windows, bringing out the lighter shades of brown in his hair and ruffling the waves.

Without even thinking, Hux took the hair tie off his wrist and handed it to his boyfriend who gave him a soft and thankful smile. The early afternoon light painted everything golden and the freckles and moles on Kylo’s face faded into the color of his tanned skin. He looked beautiful and Hux was in love with him.

On the small table in front of him, Hux had laid out all his papers and notebooks. Most were filled with boring logistical stuff about the tour that could wait until later. But underneath his main black notebook was a smaller pink one; old and well used. It was a notebook that everyone in the band had seen; Hux didn’t necessarily hide it, but no one knew what was inside. They assumed it was probably payroll information or studio space appointments. They were wrong.

See, Hux was not creative. Not like his friends. Sure, he loved their music and enjoyed seeing movies. His favorite thing to do was walk around a museum all day. But when it came to actually making something? He was much more technologically inclined. Unless of course, the medium was writing.

Hux loved writing and he was pretty good at it too, if his old college professors were to be believed. He preferred poetry over all other kinds and hidden away in his tiny apartment were notebooks full of sweeping epics and symbolic allusions. It wasn't until the band really took off that Hux slightly changed course and got into songwriting. Again, he didn’t tell the others. The only one who knew about Hux’s writing was Kylo and he definitely wasn’t going to tell him about the songs he wrote in that pink notebook. If things went Hux’s way, his boyfriend would never find out.

Mostly because all of the songs were about him.

Hux was not an abused teenager anymore, he wasn’t afraid to show emotion or be vulnerable, especially with someone like Kylo. His friend had been there through the worst of it and never turned away. Kylo supported and cared about Hux when no one else did, he gave him a hand to hold in the roughest of spots. But show him these love songs, full of romance and longing and tender words? No way, Hux would rather die.

So while Kylo was distracted by whatever video game he was playing, Hux thought it had something to do with meeting a bunch of dads at a barbecue, he opened the pink notebook and wrote.

He wrote a few poems, focusing eventually on one he really liked. Then he edited it and changed it, tweaking the idea he was trying to convey. The sun slowly set along the desert in front of them. At some point, people got up and moved around the space. Yelling and laughter was heard, food was cooked, the bus stopped for a few moments. But Hux was focused. He hadn’t even realized Kylo had gotten up, kissed him on the forehead, and walked to the little bathroom in the back of the bus until Poe and Finn sat down across from him.

“Hey Armie, what’cha writing? You’ve been at it for hours. Surely there’s nothing more to set up for the show in Portland?” Poe asked, resting a hand under his chin. Hux flushed slightly and closed the notebook, shaking out the cramp in his hand. 

“No, it’s not that. This was just fun writing. Nothing important, just stupid little imaginings.” He said airily. Finn got a mischievous look in his eyes and made a dash for the notebook. Hux quickly slid it closer to his body and held tight.

“Oh come on Hux! Why won’t you let us see your stuff? You know we would never make fun of you, right? Like we’re friends, we want to see what you create. You know I don’t like secrets.” Finn said, pouting a little. It was a low blow and he knew it. Finn, like Hux, had suffered abuse in his childhood, traveling from foster home to foster home with his sister Jannah. Secrets, all three of them had been forced to learn, usually meant something bad. This wasn’t that situation but Finn wasn’t afraid to play dirty.

While Hux debated it, Rey’s tiny hand swooped in and snatched the notebook from his grip, Jannah peeking over her shoulder. Hux tried to stand to get it back, but Rey danced out of reach and Poe plopped his legs on top of Hux’s lap from under the table. His friends had trapped him, the conniving bastards. 

Logically, he knew he had nothing to fear. His friends cared about him, they wouldn’t suddenly kick him out for writing gooey love poetry. But the part of Hux that never seemed to go away, the part that was shaped and molded by his father always said different. It said that this would be the moment that they all realized he was weird or worthless or unlovable or a failure. Then he would lose them; if he ever had them to begin with. Hux sulked, his heart rate getting higher and higher with each passing second that Rey and Jannah looked through his notebook.

“Holy shit, you write poetry? Holy shit, you write _good_ poetry.” Rey murmured, flipping the pages with Jannah. 

“Wait, some of these aren’t poems! These are songs! Why didn’t you tell us you write songs?” Jannah asked excitedly as Poe and Finn got up to join them on the couch, pouring over Hux’s lyrics. Rose, having heard the commotion, quickly joined his traitorous friends as they poured over his work

“It’s just a hobby, they aren’t really that good. I can’t even write music to go along with them. They’re stupid anyway. Just give me my notebook back and we can forget this ever happened. We can just laugh about it.” Hux explained, his tone going slightly shrill. Again, he didn’t really think his friends would mock him, and it wasn’t even like it would be weird that he wrote about Kylo since their relationship wasn’t a secret. But something about the vulnerability of his songs made him embarrassed.

Hux had been raised to keep his emotions tightly hidden, and, if he had to show one, it better be aggressive. There was no room to be soft and gentle when you were a Hux. Even now, with the love of Kylo and his friends, he still had a hard time letting that go.

Then Rey flipped to the most recent song, the one he just wrote, and gasped. Then Poe sucked in a breath. Rose’s eyes got impossibly fond and Finn and Jannah smiled extra wide, similar grins on their face..

“This one is so sweet Hux, is it about Kylo?” Rey asked, walking back to the table and giving him the notebook. He snatched it back and closed it, keeping it tight against his chest.

“Yeah, they’re all about him. I’m a sap, I know,” He said softly, a small grin forming on his face before it was quickly replaced with fear, “But you can’t tell him. I don’t want him to know!” 

“Don’t want who to know?” Kylo asked, stepping back into the main part of the bus with new clothes and wet hair. An incredibly awkward beat passed.

“Rey wrote a song! And she wants everyone to know!” Poe exclaimed loudly, taking the pink notebook away from Hux who fought the urge to leap off the seat and tackle him.

“Yeah that’s right, I did. I wrote a song about… about Finn and I want to show everyone. Maybe we could even play it on the tour as a fun surprise.” She added on while Hux turned pale. Finn gave Rey a soft look and she flushed in response but Hux’s brain was still stuck on a loop of her words.

“What? You can’t do that. We spent hours coming up with the perfect set list, you can’t just add a song. Especially one that isn’t even finished!” Hux yelled, pushing out of the booth and trying to take the notebook from Poe. Despite his friend being shorter, he certainly didn’t make it easier. Like a day on the playground, a game of Keep Away started and Hux swanned back and forth between him and Jannah.

“I don’t know, it seems like a cool idea. Makes a few of the nights extra special. Like when Panic! brought out the kid from their music video in New Jersey and New York. Sure we’re not the headliner but it’ll add to the exclusivity. If we eventually put the song on an album, it’ll provide recognition as well. If it’s not too complicated to add on, I think we should.” Kylo said. Hux paused mid-reach and looked at him with betrayal and got confusion sent back. 

“Right, it's settled then. I’ll work on polishing up the song and adding the different instrumentals to it and we’ll start working on it once we get rehearsal space. Sound good?” Rey decided while everyone shouted their agreement. Feeling sick to his stomach, Hux did too.

“I know it messes up your schedule, but I think this’ll be fun. Stop worrying so much. What’s wrong with Rey wanting to sing a song about Finn?” It was a rhetorical question from Kylo, who pulled Hux over to the couch, but it still made Hux feel unsettled. Still, he smiled for his boyfriend, glared at his friends who looked far too pleased with themselves, and sunk into the couch.

_Because it’s not about Finn and Rey. It’s about you… and me._

~~~~~~

They’re driving through the South when Kylo wakes Hux up in the middle of a weird, hazy dream. He’s been exhausted all day, having searched an entire 15,000 seat venue for Jannah’s bass guitar. He was going to have to superglue it to that girl’s hands. The bus is rumbling underneath them and the sound of everyone’s breathing is a comforting addition. Hux thinks he can vaguely hear Finn mumbling something about garbage trucks before his attention is captured by Kylo again.

What happens is, Hux is sleeping and Kylo isn’t and Kylo decides that 3am in between Alabama and Georgia is a good place to talk about marriage. Hux is not amused to say the least, but he makes a noise to let Kylo know he’s listening. 

“My mom says that after the tour, she wants us to come over for Rosh Hashanah. She’ll make the casserole you like.” Kylo whispers into the darkness, nose nuzzling into the back of Hux’s neck. He flips over to face the dark profile of his boyfriend, not an easy feat on a tour bus bunk bed.

“Yeah, we can do that. We always spend time with your family during the holidays. I like spending time with them.” Hux mumbles back. He doesn’t need to say that they only spend time with Kylo’s family. He doesn’t mention that he has no family to spend a holiday with. Kylo already knows and he won’t bring it up. He’s all the family Hux needs.

“I was also thinking that after we finish touring we can get married.” Kylo drops with a kiss. Hux responds to the kiss while his brain goes offline.

“Are you suggesting or proposing?” He finally stammers out as the bus hits a small pothole. Rey coughs at the movement.

“Both.” Kylo smirks in the slowly growing sunlight. He looks beautiful, eyes dark and deep with wild hair tickling their faces. Hux can’t help but smile and lean up to kiss Kylo’s nose, then his forehead. This fucking drummer; he’s made him so soft.

“I’m in.” He whispers back. He doesn’t need to say that they’re going to have to talk a lot more about this. He doesn’t have to mention that he’s terrified of marriage and settled life, that he’s suffered so much abuse and unhappiness. He doesn’t have to give voice to his fears of anger and abandonment. Kylo already knows them and has systematically broken down each one. He kissed the scars and listened to the rants and held him until the shaking stopped. Hux is loved and Hux is safe with Kylo. Which is why he can say yes to a somewhat marriage proposal and roll over and go back to sleep.

It’s easy, and for someone like Hux, it’s so so good.

~~~~~~~

The words of the song change a little as they rehearse it. The band uses the original lyrics that Hux wrote, all those weeks ago. They keep a few words out of the chorus and change the pronouns so Kylo won’t be suspicious when they practice. When Hux distracts Kylo, the band rehearses with Poe singing lead instead of Rey. It’s a little ridiculous, the lengths they go to to keep Kylo unaware, but Hux thinks it’s sweet. It shows that they really care about the integrity of the song. That they care about him and his relationship with Kylo.

But as the band travels across the country, and Kylo and Hux’s relationship grows with each mile, the words change. Hux writes about marriage and the future. After Kylo saves him from twisting his ankle on a wonky sidewalk in Austin, he writes a line about that. Sure, his is a little more meaningful and metaphorical but the idea is the same. One night when Kylo gets a little drunk and mumbles about what he could possibly have done to deserve Hux, that ends up in the song. Because Hux feels it too. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve a guy like Kylo, friends like the band.

He mentions as such to Rose one morning and she gives him a look that he can’t decipher. It might be pity but it also might be understanding. Their band is a ragtag group of broken kids, they all understand the guilt of having good things suddenly appear in their lives.

“It’s not about deserving. It’s about love. You gave Kylo love, something he needed. He needed someone to care about him and only him. You’ve seen his parents. They love him, but he was never first in their lives. But with you, you decided to make him first. Of course he loves you back. It’s not about what you deserve, it’s about what you’re capable of giving and receiving. He loves you, so take that as a gift and make it count. Kylo’s a dramatic asshole and you’ve got a stick up your butt bigger than the Space Needle, but you guys work and you make each other happy. That’s all that matters. Stop questioning it and just enjoy it.” Rose says, sitting in her captain’s chair next to the driver. He very nicely doesn’t comment but Hux can see him nodding. 

Their bus driver is a weird guy, a friend of Kylo’s father during their piloting days, but Chewie always gets them to their gigs on time and so Hux allows him to listen in to his relationship woes. He speaks with such a thick accent, hardly anyone can understand him, but Hux really likes having the guy around. He made them all funny t-shirts with their roles in the band. Rose wears her “TECHIE” one practically every show.

It’s an undeniably cheesy and saccharine thought, but maybe this tour is much more than getting the band a bigger fanbase and more exposure. Maybe Hux needed this tour to show him how much his friends loved him, how much they appreciated him. He always knew he was an integral member of the team, but now he knows, deep in his little black soul, that he has friends. Friends for life. They’re annoying and loud and nosy, but he wouldn’t change them for anything.

~~~~~~

The band is practicing their set a few hours before a show when Kylo has a meltdown. He hasn’t had one for a while, despite all the stress of being on tour, so it takes everyone by surprise until Hux manages to take control.

One moment they’re all laughing, Poe teasing Jannah about misplacing her guitar again, when Kylo just brings his drumsticks down hard on his set and screams. The techie Hux is talking to almost jumps into the air in shock. The rest of the band, minus Rey, immediately takes a step back while Kylo pushes his set away and almost over and starts ranting about something. 

Hux isn’t entirely sure what Kylo is upset about, his yelling sounds more like rambling and gibberish at this point which only happens when he gets so upset he can’t vocalize his feelings. This is a bad breakdown, it must have been building this whole time and Hux swallows as he watches Rey try to calm her cousin down. 

Hux gives her time to try and help; he won’t get involved unless it’s necessary because when he gets involved Kylo needs time to recuperate, but it’s clear that he’s not listening. The second Kylo swings his arm in a wide arc and almost smacks Rey across the face, Hux practically vaults the table and runs to him.

“Kylo, that’s enough!” He says loudly and forcefully, his voice echoing in the empty concert hall. Sometimes that’s all it takes to stop the tantrum but today it doesn’t work. Instead Kylo looks infuriated and rushes towards Hux, who lowers his center of gravity and takes Kylo like a linebacker. They slide across the floor but they don’t topple over, thank goodness. Kylo is bigger than Hux, he could flip him if he wanted to, but they’ve done this before. Kylo doesn’t want to flip Hux or punch him or whatever, he wants to be stopped.

“Kylo, that’s enough,” Hux says, softer, his arms wrapping tight around his boyfriend, “It’s okay, you’re okay. Take a deep breath. What’s wrong? You need to tell me what’s wrong baby. I can’t help you if I don’t know why you’re upset.” Hux coos into Kylo’s hair. He can feel all the tightly wound energy seeping out and Kylo’s breathing calms down. His boyfriend is a big guy, so Hux slowly sinks down to kneeling and pets Kylo's dark hair. Everyone is giving him concerned looks, but Hux waves them off. Soon they’re alone in the concert hall, wires and scaffold around them and thousands of empty seats enveloping them. 

Hux could never do it; be a rockstar. It’s not that he has stage fright, but the thought of being seen that way, having people looking at you constantly, is a big con for him. But Kylo thrives off the attention, he loves the fans and their adoration.

After a moment of silence, Kylo starts crying and clutching at Hux. He makes shushing noises and rubs his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back.

“I’m just so scared Hux, I’m scared this is all going to be so bad. I feel like I do something wrong at every show and no one else does and I don’t want to disappoint anyone or ruin the show but I feel like nothing’s going right. I want to be so good but I’m not. I suck, I’m terrible, and the band hates me.” Kylo finally says, hiccuping sobs.

It’s an old fear, one that never quite leaves Kylo. It comes from political galas and card games being placed above him. Hux doesn’t hate Kylo’s parents or judge them. They love their son but it’s clear that they just don’t get along well. They’re all such strong personalities and they weren’t ready to raise a child like Kylo. They did their best and Hux knows Kylo loves them, but it’s clear that they left some deep scars. Kylo’s family has been plagued by extreme greatness and tragedy and the constant weighing back and forth can’t be healthy for his psyche. Kylo has done so much in his life to be good and Hux sees that. He tells him how good he is, how proud he is. Most of the time it works but apparently not today.

(It isn’t until several hours later, after everyone’s calmed down and the show comes and goes, that Poe explains that Kylo found a scathing review of their most recent EP. The critic was particularly harsh about Kylo’s skills.)

“Kylo, I love you and I’m proud of you. You aren’t fucking up or ruining anything. You’re playing really well and, while I’m no expert, you sound amazing. I haven’t noticed a single mistake. You’re being too hard on yourself, like you always are. Everyone is stressed out and everyone is trying to be perfect for the fans, you’re not alone in how you’re feeling. But you can’t break down like this. It’s not healthy. We’ve talked about not bottling things up.” Hux reminds Kylo. He sighs in agreement. He also has the decency to not mention that this situation is a bit of the pot calling the kettle black.

“I know, but I just… I didn’t want to bring anyone down. I didn’t want anyone to know how upset I was because we’re all having so much fun. I didn’t want to bum everyone out.” He mutters into Hux’s shirt.

“No one feels that way. We love you and care about you. If you’re upset, you should say something. Just yesterday Rey was a big grump but we let her act that way because she needed to get it out of her system. Everyone has their limits and we accept that about each other, and you. You’re allowed to not be okay sometimes.” Hux continues. Finn quietly walks back onto the black stage and points to his wrist. Hux nods and pushes Kylo away from his chest. 

“Are you feeling better now that you cried it out? Because I love you but if you’re going to be a crybaby, I’m leaving you.” He teases, wiping away the tear tracks on Kylo’s face. Thankfully Kylo laughs and nods. They kiss sweetly and get up, Hux groaning about his back.

“Thanks Hux. I’m sorry I freaked out. I’m okay now, I promise. I love you so much. Thank you.” Kylo apologizes, kissing Hux again. The smile they give each other is blinding in it’s light and affection. 

The rest of the band shuffles back in and the rehearsal continues without a hitch. Hux changes a line in the song. 

~~~~~~

“So like, is this song ever going to have a title?” Kylo asks during a rehearsal in Jersey. There’s no sound of a record screech but it would’ve been appropriate. Finn and Poe exchange looks as Rey pipes up.

“Yeah of course! It’s called… Piano Boy! Because Finn plays the piano and it’s about him. Maybe, like, I’m still deciding.” She stammers, rubbing awkwardly at her neck. Kylo, god bless him, doesn’t question it and goes back to practicing the hook.

It does make sense. Hux has seen the small thing growing between Finn and Rey, the way they held hands on the ferry ride in Chicago. The way they hug each other first after coming off stage. Hux thinks it’s sweet and a long time coming. They’ve been dancing around each other since they were kids, always playing games where the princess was saved by the brave knight. Granted most of the time, Rey was the brave knight, but it was clear they were tumbling towards something. Hux looks over at Kylo, the taller man giving him a cheeky wink, and wishes them well.

The song is basically done. Hux hasn’t changed a line in days, Poe sings it perfectly, everyone sounds great playing it. If anything Kylo seems kind of bored with it. It doesn’t have the most complicated beat, which the band crafted on purpose in case he’s so stunned by the truth that he freezes, so he doesn’t understand why everyone insists on practicing.

But every time that Hux watches the muscles in Kylo’s shoulders shift as he plays along to the words about him, his heart thumps wildly in his chest. 

~~~~~~

“Hux! It’s so good to see you! How are you?” Phasma yells across the stage, as the techies are setting up the lights. Hux, turning and seeing the tall and imposing blonde, rushes towards her with a grin. 

“Phas, it’s been forever! I’m good, I’m really good. The tour has been amazing and we have so much engagement on social media. I think we’ll have a great reception when we release our album later this year.” He says, pushing back his hair. He hasn’t had time to go to a barber during the tour and the length is starting to annoy him. The only reason he hasn’t taken Jannah’s offer to cut it, was Kylo growling in his ear about how hot it was. And Hux did have to admit, it was nice when Kylo pulled it during sex.

“That’s great, I’m so excited to hear it. I spoke to Rose earlier, she mentioned there’s going to be a new song in this set?” She asks, with a mischievous smile. Hux flushes and looks down at the dirty floor for a moment. 

“Ah yes, there is. Sorry if this messes up the timing of the show or lights.” Frankly it’s unprofessional and Hux is mortified. Phasma shakes her head.

“Not at all. Rose has been texting me all week about the preparations. I’ve been planning this out and it’s no problem. In fact, it’s going to be really cool. We’ve got some interesting light patterns set up.”

“Oh? Is that the only thing you and Rose have been texting about?” Hux teases while Phasma turns pink and punches his shoulder lightly. It still sends him back a few steps and probably bruises his bicep.

“Shut up asshole! Just let us play Cupid and you focus on everything else. I found Jannah’s bass in the bathroom by the way. You might want to return it.” She laughs with a cheeky smile as Hux curses and runs off to yell at his bassist.

~~~~~

The set is going amazingly. The crowd is super pumped and full of excitement. Since they’re back in their hometown of New York City, it seems like the crowd has more of their fans. They sing along to songs from the band’s first EP and clap thunderously. Hux doesn’t know why he’s in the pit, but Rose insisted.

“We’ve been backstage for every show. Don’t you want to watch it once from a fan’s point of view? This is the last show of the tour, indulge me.” She had pouted and Hux had said no at first. But then she bit him and he, after pulling his hand away with a yelp and applying hand sanitizer because gross Rose, said yes.

So here he was, surrounded by teenage girls and their suffering and confused parents. Rose was jumping around and singing, taking in the energy of the crowd. Probably because she was the same size as them, Hux thought to himself with a smirk. Rose, divining his thoughts because she was good like that, just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Alright everyone, before we go, we have a special surprise for you. This is the last show of the tour and this is our home so we wanted to do something really cool. We love you guys so much and your support has been amazing. We could not do this without you and we appreciate you all so much. Now Poe, if you please.” Rey yelled into the mic, face sweaty but euphoric. Poe adjusted his guitar and stepped forward into the lead spot.

“While we were on the road, one of us wrote a song, and we all liked it so much we decided to play it in the set. We practiced for months as it evolved and changed and now we can finally perform it for you. This song was actually written by our manager Hux. Turns out that in addition to being a scarily efficient manager and wrangler, he is also a gifted songwriter.” Poe said, his charming smile splayed out fifty feet on the big screens. Everyone on stage had similar wicked grins, except Kylo. 

His expression was one of confusion and a little hurt. Hux felt a frisson of guilt as Rose reached across and squeezed his hand. The one she bit coincidentally! Hux knew how it probably seemed. He had written a song and shared it with everyone but Kylo, not to mention that his understanding of the song probably seemed weird, like why would Hux be writing about Finn?

“So, here it is: Drummer Boy by our very own Armitage Hux. We hope you like it.” Poe continued to the roar of the crowd. The big screens focused on Kylo then, who looked like he had been hit over the head with a pole. Again, the decision to start the song with very little percussion was not an arbitrary one.

Poe started playing and singing and thankfully muscle memory took over and Kylo played the drums. The guitarist’s voice was smooth and earnest and the backing harmonies of the rest of the band complimented him perfectly. Rey had her tambourine at the ready and started to dance around the stage during the chorus.

Kylo’s face did a strange thing. It started out as confusion, then realization, then acceptance. The song was about him, it was about them. Hux wrote a love song about Kylo and now everyone in New York was hearing it. People would record this and post it on Youtube, it would be on their album. Hux wanted everyone to know how much he loved Kylo. Luckily, or perhaps planned by Phasma, the screen managed to catch the moment Kylo’s face turned absolutely sappy and lovestruck. 

Once that happened, the next chorus was full of energy and happiness. The band was joyously singing and bopping around the stage. Rey was playfully skipping around Kylo who was drumming with wild abandon. She joined Jannah and Poe at one point, singing into one mic during a bridge. Finn was in his element, switching between keyboards with ease. The lights swung around the arena and people were cheering.

Then, towards the end of the song as the last chorus built up, a spotlight roamed across the crowd before stopping over Hux and Rose. One of the big screens focused on his face, while the other stayed on the various members of the band. Hux didn’t know what he looked like, up there on the monitor. He probably looked sweaty and gross with messy hair and wrinkled clothes. But all anyone honed in on was the look on his face. 

People who had been at that specific show would later tell their friends that they had never seen anything so romantic. That Hux was unconsciously mouthing the words he wrote, gaze soft and entirely focused on Kylo. Slowly the crowd parted and Hux walked towards the stage while the band finished the song. Kylo, leaping over his drum set before the song officially ended, ran towards the edge of the stage and kneeled down. The monitors didn’t catch the sound of their conversation but people could read lips.

“You wrote the song about me?” He asked, the roar of the crowd making a little bubble of sound around them. Hux reached up and rested a hand on his damp cheek.

“Of course I did. Everything I write is about you. I love you Kylo.” Hux said, eyes shining and utterly unapologetic in his emotions. 

Rose was a ways back, smiling proudly and clutching her heart. The band on stage had inched closer to the edge to watch the conversation, fond looks apparent.

“I love you too Hux. I always have.” Kylo said back, his smile wide and bright. Then he leaned down over the lip of the stage and kissed Hux. The crowd went crazy and for once, neither Kylo or Hux cared. They just enjoyed this private moment of love.

Later, Finn would yank Kylo up by the back of his shirt with a, “That’s enough loverboy, we gotta clear the stage”, and the band would say their goodbyes before heading off. Rose would meet Hux at the front and lead him back to their usual spot in the wings. Kylo would practically leap into Hux’s arms to kiss him some more and their friends would laugh. Rey would sneak her palm into Finn’s and squeeze. Phasma would turn the page in her cue book and find a phone number. All in all, the last show of the tour would be a success. 

But Hux and Kylo didn’t care about that. They just focused on the feel of each other’s lips, the heat of the colored lights, and the sound of celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! Thank you to the mods for setting up another great event. Congrats to all the other artists and writers, you are fantastic people to be in the same category as. 
> 
> My Tumblr: [X](http://aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com)  
> The Artist's Tumblr: [X](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I still don't know what the band's name is...


End file.
